1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having power contacts and holding members also acting as power contacts and more particularly to a structure of adjacent power contacts and holding members that are interconnected to decrease temperature rise in conducting large current.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,218 discloses an electrical connector including first and second fixtures each having at least three engaging or anchoring portions, respectively, that are engaged and therefore caused to be in electrical continuity, thereby using as power supply terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,356,371 discloses a connector including wide terminals that can be connected to power lines and narrow terminals that can be connected to signal lines. The wide terminals are present on both sides of connector housing in longitudinal direction, heat is readily dissipated and does not build up inside the connector.
It is also known to provide an electrical connector of the above board-to-board type that has separate power contacts and holding members with the latter also acting as power contacts. The holding members are located at two opposite ends of an insulative housing of the connector and each may be a one-piece element or made of two parts.